ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel)
Warning: You can add shows, but only SpyroandLPSfan and DonaldoC1997 can decide if it can be in the channel or not. If approved, it will stay, but if not approved, it's removed. Unlike the block version, which had 7 shows, the channel version of WB Kids had many shows, hence being a 24/7 hr channel. Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix original series Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (revival series)* *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (sequel series)* *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit'' *''The New Looney Tunes Show* *''Bunnicula *''Freakazoid!'' (both the original and the 2023 revival) *''Histeria!'' *''Green Eggs and Ham'' *''Detention'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (both the original and the 2022 revival) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Warner Town* *The Adventures of Yoshi* *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy* *The New Adventures of Collin the Speedy Boy* *Legends of Stacie the Speedy Girl* *Doodle Toons'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Doggies* *Toy Knight* *The Pet Adventures of Lego* *The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series* *The Adventures of Hero-Man* *Hero League* Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (both the original and the 2023 revival**) *''LazyTown'' Hanna-Barbera *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures'' *''The Flintstones'' (both the original and the 2021 revival) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Scooby-Doo Mysteries* *''Jonny Quest (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Wacky Races'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Pound Puppies'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Clarence'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' (sequel series)* *''Samurai Jack'' (season 1-4 only) *''The Reef'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''We Bare Bears'' International productions *''Robotboy'' *''Irmão do Jorel'' (English dub) DC Comics *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Static Shock'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Justice League of America: New Dimensions* *Batman: Master Detective* *Superman* Acquired from Universal Television *Walter Lantz shorts (''Woody Woodpecker/''Chilly Willy''/''Andy Panda''/''The Beary Family'') *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker* *Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs* *Felix the Cat Chronicles* *Trolls: Dancing Adventures* *The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle* *Dragon City Chronicles*'' *''Spy Fox** *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show** *''Noddy'' series *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (both the original and the 2028 revival)'' *''Curious George'' *''The Land Before Time: The Animated Series'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' Acquired from Sony Pictures Television *''The Smurfs'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Real Ghostbusters: Get Into Action'' (sequel series)* *''The Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' Acquired from Corus Entertainment *''Atomic Betty'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' Acquired from DHX Media *''Inspector Gadget'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' (starting with the fourth season/reruns) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM) *''Sonic Underground'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' Acquired from FremantleMedia *''Danger Mouse'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Count Duckula'' Acquired from Xilam *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' **''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix* Others *Toon Talk* *''GoGoRiki *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) (Studiopolis redub) *''Sonic X'' (Studiopolis redub) *''Sonic Boom'' *''The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog* *The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (staring with the second season/reruns) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Doki'' *''The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show'' *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Cat & Keet'' *''The Jungle Book'' (2010 TV series) *''Roger Rabbit* *''Chloe's Closet *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (sequel series)* *''Totally Spies'' *''Marcus Level'' *''Superanimals Team'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' Category:WB Kids Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:List of programs